POUR L'AMOUR D'UN VEELA
by ange69
Summary: Un nouveau père, un héritage, un sombre destin et l'amour peut être ?
1. Chapter 1

**Pour l'amour d'un veela**

**CHAPITRE1 - PROLOGUE**

**Nuit du 30 au 31 juillet 1996 - Poudlard**

- Severus... Sev ... Regarde-moi...

- Non ! Se dit l'homme en se retournant dans son lit, mais cette fois, il n'arrivait pas à se réveiller. Je t'en prie Lily va-t'en.

- Sev ! Ce n'est pas un rêve ! Tu dois m'écouter …

- Non ... Pas encore …

- Severus, détends-toi, tout va bien, tu dois m'écouter. Tu es la seule personne qu'il me reste... À moi et à Harry.

Severus Snape se sentit envahi par un sentiment de bien-être. Lily était là devant lui et le regardait avec tellement de douceur, comme avant …

- Severus, ce que j'ai à te dire est très important, c'est bien détend toi ... Et écoute ... **_En ce jour, moi, Lily Evans, je te confie mon fils Harry James Potter. Je fais de toi son père, je te donne les droits et les devoirs d'un père, je lui donne les droits et les devoirs d'un fils, je te demande de l'aimer et de le protéger, c'est mon vœu, j'en appelle à la source de la magie. Quelle m'exauce !_**

Un éclair de lumière jaillit du ventre de Lily et alla frapper Severus. La douce lumière enveloppa l'homme comme dans un cocon.

Une autre voix lui murmura :

- Severus Snape, dernier héritier de la lignée des Prince, acceptes tu la charge ?

- Oui. Et les mots lui vinrent : **_moi Severus Snape, dernier héritier de la lignée des Prince, je prends Harry James Potter pour fils, j'accepte les droits et les devoirs d'un père, je jure de l'aimer et de le protéger._**

La lumière autour de l'homme devint dorée et la voix repris :

- Ainsi, il sera, Severus Snape Prince, donne un nom à ton fils.

- Harry Evan James Potter Prince!

- Le lien est accompli ! Dit la voix

Pendant quelques instants encore, Severus regarda les éclairs dorés tournoyer autour de lui, puis lentement, ils s'estompèrent. Lily était toujours là et lui souriait.

- Tout va bien aller maintenant, Harry n'est plus seul.

- Pourquoi Lily, pourquoi as-tu fait cela ?

- C'était le seul moyen Sev, mais tu dois encore m'écouter : mourir m'a permis de découvrir certaines vérités. Il n'y a pas de place pour la duplicité dans ce monde. J'ai découvert que je n'étais pas une née moldu. Mes parents étaient sorciers, ils n'étaient pas riches, mais ils étaient de sang pur. Ils ont été tués lors d'un attentat terroriste moldu au cours d'un voyage.

- Mais les circonstances de leur mort n'ont pas vraiment d'importance. ... ... J'ai peu de temps ... Il est important d'aller à l'essentiel. Les moldus qui m'ont élevé m'ont adopté après cet attentat au cours duquel la mère avait, elle aussi, perdu son bébé. Quand je dis adopter, je devrais plutôt dire échange de bébé... Un bébé mort déposé auprès de parents morts ... Enfin ce n'est pas important, je m'égare. Il y a plusieurs choses que tu dois savoir :

en premier lieu, il y a l'héritage de Harry, hum ... Je devrais dire Evan maintenant ... Ma mère était veela et Harry Evan recevra son héritage veela le jour de son anniversaire donc cette nuit. Tu sais ce que cela signifie un veela mâle, c'est très rare, il sera convoité, à cause de sa beauté et surtout, à cause de son pouvoir. En ce qui me concerne je n'étais pas porteuse du gène veela, mais tu sais que si les deux parents ne sont pas veela, le gène peut sauter plusieurs générations. C'est très aléatoire en fait. Ce qui est exceptionnel, c'est qu'il n'y a pas eu de veela mâle depuis plus de cinq cents ans. Je sais que dans ta famille il y a eu des veelas, et que tu sauras gérer que ton fils en soit un.

Severus essaya de l'interrompre, mais Lily ne le laissa pas parler.

- Pas maintenant Sev ! Laisse-moi finir, mon temps se termine ! Je dois aussi te parler de Dumbledore. Quand il découvrira l'héritage d'Harry, il voudra l'utiliser et il en est hors de question ! Dumbledore a abandonné Harry à ma sœur en sachant parfaitement qu'il était maltraité !

Il a profité de cette situation pour se présenter à lui en sauveur et pouvoir le manipuler. Harry est battu par son oncle, sous-alimenté, enfermé, et j'en passe ! Tout cela doit s'arrêter ! Même si Dumbledore est du bon côté, cela ne lui donne pas le droit d'exploiter Harry ! Jusqu'à présent, Harry n'avait pas de famille pour le protéger. En te confiant la charge d'Harry, ni Dumbledore, ni le ministère, ne pourront plus prendre une quelconque décision le concernant sans ton aval.

- Je t'ai aimé Severus, sans doute autant que j'aie aimé James. Harry aurait pu être ton fils. J'ai dû faire un choix à un moment donné. Et toute la haine que tu avais en toi et qui t'a conduit à Voldemort ... Pardon de ne pas avoir su t'aider ... De ne pas avoir compris ta souffrance. Ne fais pas payer à Harry mon erreur. Donne-lui la chance que tu n'as pas eue. En ce moment Harry dort, mais j'ai fait en sorte qu'il soit témoin de tout ce qui vient de se passer. Va le chercher Sev, sauve mon enfant !

**Nuit du 30 au 31 juillet 1996 – 4 Privet Drive**

21 heures, Harry était allongé sur son lit et regardait le plafond, suivant des yeux une araignée qui tissait sa toile. Dans quelques heures, il aurait 16 ans. Pas comme si quiconque s'en souciait.

Il n'était pas allé au Terrier cet été. Au début des vacances, le professeur Dumbledore avait refusé qu'il y aille, sous prétexte de protection du sang et depuis une semaine les Weasley étaient partis voir Charlie en Roumanie. En conséquence Harry devait passer l'été entier chez sa famille.

Ceux-ci avaient d'ailleurs très mal pris de devoir supporter « le monstre » comme ils disaient tout l'été. Son oncle avait été encore plus brutal que d'habitude avec Harry : des listes de corvées qu'Harry ne pouvait jamais finir dans les temps. Ce qui bien sûr, lui valait une correction à chaque fois.  
Le jeune homme essayait de ne pas faire couler ses larmes. Il se leva lentement du lit : il avait encore mal de la dernière raclée de son oncle. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre et s'assit sur le rebord comme il avait l'habitude de le faire.

Ne pas aller au Terrier n'avait pas vraiment contrarié Harry. En effet Ron et lui s'était quitté en très mauvais termes à la fin de l'année scolaire. Harry avait rejeté les avances plutôt insistantes de Ginny qui l'avait très mal pris. Cette dernière estimait qu'Harry lui appartenait, confortée dans cette idée par son frère qui s'était persuadé que sa sœur et Harry finirait par se marier.

Harry n'avait jamais eu de petite amie (il ne comptait pas l'épisode Cho, qui avait été plutôt traumatisant pour lui). Ron avait accusé Harry d'avoir fait souffrir Ginny en lui ayant laissé croire qu'il l'aimait. Ce à quoi Harry avait rétorqué qu'il avait toujours considéré et aimé Ginny comme une petite sœur. Mais Ron n'avait rien voulu entendre, insinuant même que Harry se trouvait trop bien pour une Weasley. Tout ceci s'était passé la dernière semaine de cours. Semaine durant laquelle Ron avait refusé de lui parler et depuis le début des vacances, Ron n'avait pas écrit ce qui n'étonnait pas Harry : son ami étant très rancunier.

Hermione, pour sa part avait essayé de jouer les médiateurs. Elle avait toutefois reproché à Harry qu'il aurait dû être plus attentif aux signaux que Ginny lui envoyait depuis un certain temps, mais avait reconnu, devant l'air ahuri d'Harry, qu'il était tellement naïf, qu'elle n'était pas étonnée qu'il n'ait rien vu. Cependant, elle n'avait pas osé défendre trop ouvertement Harry pour ne pas augmenter la fureur de son petit ami. Ron et elle, étaient ensembles depuis le milieu de leur cinquième année.  
Elle avait écrit une lettre à Harry, au début des vacances, lui promettant de faire tout son possible pour calmer Ron quand elle irait au Terrier. A priori, cela n'avait pas abouti, puisque Harry n'avait eu aucune nouvelle depuis.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge : 22h30, une heure et demi qu'il ruminait dans ses pensées. Il décida d'aller se coucher et de dormir. Pour une fois, il n'attendrait pas minuit la nuit de son anniversaire. De toute façon, cela ne servait à rien d'attendre n'est-ce pas ? Il n'avait plus Sirius, plus son ami …

Harry s'allongea douloureusement. Depuis quelques jours, en plus des coups de son oncle, il se sentait vraiment mal. Il avait souvent des vertiges et des nausées. Ses yeux aussi le faisaient souffrir. Il attribuait ces maux au manque de nourriture. En général, sa tante ne lui donnait à manger que quelques restes le soir.

Une fois dans son lit, Harry ferma les yeux et essaya de dormir. Il ne voulait plus penser aux enfantillages de Ron, à sa jalousie parfois ... Il commençait à se demander si toutes ces années, l'amitié de Ron était vraiment sincère ... Est-ce que quelqu'un ce soir aimait Harry pour Harry ?  
C'est sur cette pensée qu'il finit par s'endormir.

Il entendait des voix ou plutôt une voix qui l'appelait …

Il avait mal. Tout son corps le faisait souffrir. Il aurait voulu se réveiller, mais il ne pouvait pas.

- Harry, Harry …

Maman !

Elle était là devant lui, elle souriait, elle était si belle.

- Harry ... Harry ... Écoute Harry ... Écoute et regarde ...

Et Harry regarda. Sa mère, c'était sa mère cette rousse ! Et cet homme qui dormait, et sur lequel sa mère se penchait, c'était ... Mais c'était Snape !

- Severus... Sev ... Regarde-moi...  
- Non ! Dit l'homme. Je t'en prie Lily va-t'en  
- Sev ! Ce n'est pas un rêve ! Tu dois m'écouter ...  
...

Harry n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à tout ce qu'il venait de voir et entendre.

La douleur qui le saisit soudainement était si forte, qu'il fut certain de ne pas y survivre. Son dos se déchira pour laisser passer deux grandes ailes noires. Il sentit dans le même temps ses os craquer, comme s'ils cassaient.

- Détends-toi mon bébé, je suis si fière de toi ! Tu ne dois pas avoir peur, ce qui t'arrive est une chose fantastique. Je sais que tu as mal, mais ce soir, tu vas recevoir un merveilleux cadeau, ce soir, tu reçois ton héritage !

La douleur devenait de plus en plus forte, Harry n'était plus capable de penser, il ne pouvait que subir.

Ses mains agrippèrent le drap, son dos se cambra, il poussa un dernier hurlement puis s'évanouit.

La famille Dursley fut réveillée par les hurlements d'Harry.

- Vernon! Va voir et dis-lui de se taire gémit Pétunia. Il va réveiller mon bébé !

L'homme, malgré son obésité se leva prestement, grondant des insultes sur ce monstre de neveu qui gâchait leur vie autant la nuit que le jour.

Devant la porte de la chambre d'Harry, il essaya d'ouvrir en vain.

- Espèce de sale gamin ! Ouvre cette porte !

Malgré ses efforts, la porte ne s'ouvrait pas. Un rayon lumineux filtrait sous la porte. Vernon, pas très courageux, recula.

- Pétunia ! Il se passe quelque chose de bizarre là-dedans !


	2. Chapter 2

**Il semble que j'ai oublié ça : Personnages et contexte à JKR. Le reste est à moi**

**Merci à ceux qui me lisent. J'espère que cela vous plaira**

**CHAPITRE 2**

Severus Snape se réveilla en sursaut. Pendant quelques instants, il resta hagard, se demandant ce qui lui était arrivé. Puis le rêve lui revint. Mais ce n'était pas un rêve. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge magiquement invoquée : 1 heure 30 du matin. Par Merlin ! Le garçon devait être en train de recevoir son héritage ! Il devait impérativement le récupérer.

Il sortit rapidement de son lit et s'habilla, se contentant de se rafraîchir le visage dans la salle de bains.

Tout en se dirigeant vers l'extérieur du château pour pouvoir transplaner, il réfléchissait à la situation.

Ramener le garçon à Poudlard n'était pas envisageable. Ce dernier allait être perdu par tous les changements qui allaient s'opérer dans sa vie, qu'ils soient physiques ou autres ... Bien qu'en repensant aux paroles de Lily, Severus Snape se dit que Harry ne regretterait pas sa famille, mais qu'il n'accepterait pas plus facilement de se retrouver avec lui. Par Merlin qu'allait-il faire de ce gamin !

Il venait de transplaner devant le 4 Privet Drive. En regardant la maison, il se demanda si les protections allaient le laissé passer ou s'il allait déclencher toutes les alarmes.

D'un alohomora il fit s'ouvrir la porte d'entrée de la maison. Rien ne s'était déclenché, à priori, il n'était pas considéré par les protections comme un danger potentiel. Les effets du lien sans doute.

Dès qu'il entra, Severus ne put qu'entendre les cris qui provenaient de l'étage ou plutôt les beuglements d'un homme obèse qui semblait insulter une porte. Du moins, c'est ce qui lui paraissait vu d'en bas. Devant l'impossibilité pour lui de se faire entendre au milieu de ce tintamarre, Severus Snape se décida à monter à l'étage. Devant lui, l'obèse, effectivement, beuglait sur la porte.

La dite porte était par ailleurs bardée de verrous ce qui l'intrigua d'autant plus, qu'un rayon lumineux, qui n'était sans aucun doute pas dû à la lumière électrique, filtrait sous la porte.  
Et bien pensa-t-il, il semble que j'ai trouvé le gamin.

Décidant de prendre les choses en main, Severus s'avança, levant sa baguette, il lança un stupéfix sur l'obèse, qui s'écroula face contre terre, la bouche encore ouverte.

- Vernon ! Que se passe-t-il ?

- Vernon ! Réponds-moi !

Severus s'avança dans le couloir, et d'un autre coup de baguette fit taire Pétunia.

Jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui, il surprit un mouvement sur sa droite, venant de la chambre du fond. Il se dirigea vers la chambre, et d'un dernier mouvement de baguette réduisit à l'immobilité ce qui lui sembla être une reproduction de l'obèse du couloir.

Enfin débarrassé de ces indésirables, il retourna devant la porte de la chambre de Harry.

Severus Snape était un homme prudent, il n'avait pas survécu à vingt ans d'espionnage par hasard.

Il observa donc la porte, sans la toucher, mais en essayant de mesurer la quantité de pouvoir qui s'en dégageait.

Il n'avait jamais vu une telle puissance magique. Cependant, elle ne semblait pas mauvaise, ni agressive. Du moins pas envers lui. Il se décida alors, à tendre la main et tourna la poignée.

Il ne rencontra aucune résistance, alors, lentement, il poussa la porte et fit un pas en avant.

Le garçon était là. Allongé par terre, sur le ventre. Deux grandes ailes noires étaient déployées sur son dos.

- Par Merlin ! Serpentard et tous les autres ! Le gamin était un veela ailé !

Severus s'approcha. La lumière s'était rétractée et formait à présent une sorte de sphère autour de l'enfant.

Il devait l'emmener le plus rapidement possible.

Il récupéra la baguette magique posée sur le lit, rassembla hâtivement les affaires de Harry dans la malle ouverte au milieu de la chambre, rétréci le tout et le mit dans sa poche.

Puis, il s'avança près de l'enfant, s'accroupit, et observa.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait sa main d'Harry, la bulle de lumière reculait et diminuait.

Il pensa qu'il ne serait pas facile de transporter l'enfant, qui n'était pas si petit que cela d'ailleurs, sans abîmer ses ailes qui ne s'étaient pas repliées.

Lentement, presque tendrement, il approcha sa main pour à peine effleurer les ailes. Immédiatement, celles-ci se rétractèrent.

- Et bien Potter, les réflexes sont bons !

Il souleva délicatement le jeune homme pour le prendre dans ses bras, puis sortit de la maison et transplana. Non sans avoir auparavant veillé à ce que la famille Dursley dorme jusqu'au matin.

Severus Snape réapparut devant le grand portail d'une propriété, qui avait l'air assez isolée.  
Portail et portes s'ouvraient sur son passage alors qu'il avançait. Dès son entrée, un elfe de maison apparu.

- Bonsoir, Maître Prince Monsieur ! Maître Prince est enfin rentré pour les vacances !

- Bonsoir Saphir ! Va faire couler un bain dans la chambre bleu et ensuite rapporte moi ma mallette de soins.

- Oui, Maître Prince Monsieur ! Tout ce que Maître Prince souhaite !

Severus traversa le hall et prit les escaliers. Au premier étage, il s'engagea dans un large couloir et entra dans une chambre.

Severus Snape déposa Harry sur le lit et le déshabilla d'un coup de baguette.

- Bon pensa-t-il, d'abord examiner le gamin.

Il conjura une bassine d'eau tiède et un linge et commença à nettoyer sommairement le jeune homme.

Puis il passa à l'examen de Harry : quelques bleus sur le visage, des marques de coups un peu partout sur le corps, sans doute des coups de ceinture, et même peut être des coups-de-poing.

Délicatement, il le retourna sur le ventre.

Il recommença le nettoyage du dos, la sortie des ailes avait laissé pas mal de sang. Mais il n'y avait pas de déchirure.

Sur tout le dos d'Harry, s'étalait le dessin des ailes. Severus passa doucement ses doigts sur le dessin. Un veela ailé c'était si incroyable !

Le dos d'Harry était lui aussi strié de marques de ceinture.

Severus se dit qu'il faudrait qu'il s'occupe de ces moldus. Mais chaque chose en son temps. D'abord Harry.

Il reprit le jeune homme dans ses bras et le conduisit dans la salle de bains. Là, il le déposa dans la baignoire, calant sa tête avec une serviette et le lava complètement.

Puis il le sécha d'un sort et le ramena sur le lit.

Saphir attendait à côté du lit. Il avait changé les draps et tenait la mallette de soin.

- Merci Saphir dit Severus.

Il choisit un onguent et s'appliqua à enduire les zones blessées. D'abord le dos, puis il retourna encore le garçon et recommença.

Le poignet de l'enfant était fracturé. Il le banda. La cheville aussi. Il plaça une attelle pour l'immobiliser.

D'un coup de baguette, il mit un pyjama au jeune homme et le laissa dormir. Ses traits étaient plus détendus.

Severus savait que le garçon allait dormir au moins trois jours. C'était le temps que prendrait le changement.

Il sortit de la chambre, redescendit au rez-de-chaussée, et s'installa dans le salon.

Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse.

L'héritage d'Harry Potter allait changer beaucoup de choses.

L'équilibre des forces serait modifié et la victoire de Harry face au Lord devenait plus que probable une fois que ce dernier aurait pris sa pleine puissance et bien sûr, avec de l'entraînement.

Le programme de ce mois d'août serait donc de remettre Harry en état, notamment de le nourrir (il avait remarqué que Harry n'était pas très épais), et de commencer un entraînement.

Il lui fallait aussi prévenir Dumbledore des changements dans la situation familiale d'Harry, sans pour autant lui parler de son héritage veela pour le moment.

Bien sur le vieux fou remarquerait des changements, mais Severus comptait juste évoquer un héritage magique. Surtout ne pas parler de veela.

Enfin, il aurait aussi besoin d'aide pour l'entraînement et surtout de soutien pour pouvoir contrer Dumbledore, qui, il en était sûr, ferait tout son possible pour récupérer Harry.

Mais Severus n'était pas inquiet sur ce point. Il connaissait la force du type de lien que Lily avait créé.

À cette heure, Harry Potter était inscrit sur tous les registres du monde magique comme son fils. Et personne selon toutes les lois magiques ne pouvait plus intervenir dans la vie d'Harry, hormis Severus Snape.

Tout en buvant une tasse de thé que Saphir lui avait apporté, Severus commença à réfléchir aux options qu'il avait.

Il lui fallait impérativement de l'aide pour pouvoir d'une part entraîner Harry, mais aussi le protéger quand ils retourneraient à Poudlard. Bien sur Severus serait présent, mais pas toute la journée, il avait ses cours.

Lupin n'était pas une option envisageable. Le loup, qui était censé être le plus proche semblant de famille qui restait à Harry depuis la mort de Sirius, avait pourtant laissé Harry chez ces moldus.

Avec ses sens, il aurait dû remarquer ce qu'il se passait ! Bon sang ! Le loup était censé adorer Harry ! Mais au lieu de s'occuper du gamin, l'imbécile se complaisait dans sa soi-disant douleur après la mort du cabot.

De toute façon, pensa-t-il, Harry était en train de faire peau neuve, et bien ! Il allait aussi faire le ménage dans ses relations !

En réalité, Severus tournait autour du pot. Il savait très bien qui il voulait pour le seconder. Mais il savait aussi parfaitement qu'Harry n'apprécierait pas !

Il se leva, s'agenouilla devant la cheminée, jeta un peu de poudre de cheminette et dit - bureau de Lucius Malfoy !

Quand la tête de Severus apparu dans la cheminée du bureau de Lucius Malfoy, celui-ci bien évidemment était vide, n'oublions pas qu'il devait être quatre heures du matin !  
Mais Severus n'en avait cure. Il appela immédiatement un elfe de maison, qui apparut sur-le-champ.

- Rudy ! Va me chercher ton maître immédiatement !

- Tout de suite monsieur Snape ! Monsieur ! L'elfe, connaissant les rapports entre son maître et le professeur de potion, n'hésita pas à aller réveiller celui-ci au milieu de la nuit.

Près de cinq minutes plus tard, Lucius Malfoy, revêtu d'une robe de chambre entra dans le bureau.

- Et bien Severus, je suppose que si tu me réveilles au milieu de la nuit, cela doit être important ?  
- En effet Lucius. Je t'attends au Manoir Prince. Et Severus, sans un mot de plus, sortit de la cheminée.

Il retourna s'installer sur son fauteuil et demanda à Saphir d'apporter du thé et une collation pour deux personnes.

Lucius Malfoy ne se fit pas attendre. Quinze minutes plus tard, il arrivait, impeccable, par la cheminée. En habitué des lieux, il s'installa sur un fauteuil, et se servit une tasse de thé.

- Je t'écoute Severus dit-il simplement.

Severus Snape prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir.

Puis décidant qu'il valait mieux ne rien cacher à Lucius Malfoy, s'il voulait obtenir son aide, il lui raconta tout ce qui c'était passé dans la nuit en commençant par l'intervention de Lily pendant son sommeil, jusqu'à la récupération de Harry Potter et son héritage.

À aucun moment Lucius Malfoy n'interrompit Severus.

Lorsque celui-ci finit son récit, il leva les yeux vers son ami :

- Je crois qu'il est temps pour toi Lucius de prendre une décision.

- Et évidemment, tu penses que la décision que je prendrais, sera en ta faveur ?

- Oui, répondit Severus. Je pense que tu ferras tout pour protéger ta famille. Je pense, que depuis le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres, tu cherches un moyen pour t'en sortir. Je sais que tu penses comme moi, que le Lord est fou et que même si tu adhères à certaines de ses idées, tu as compris depuis longtemps, que sa folie n'épargnera pas les sangs purs. Je sais que tu veux protéger ton fils sur lequel le lord a des vues. Et je sais, que tu sais, que pour que tout cela soit réalisable, le Seigneur des Ténèbres doit disparaître. Et tu connais la prophétie : le seul qui peut le tuer, c'est Harry Potter !

Lucius Malfoy ne répondit pas tout de suite. Pendant un long moment, il fixa Severus.

- D'accord dit-il finalement. Comment comptes-tu procéder ? Un veela mâle, cela ne va pas être facile de le cacher.

- En effet répondit Severus. Je compte dire à Dumbledore qu"Harry a reçu son héritage, d'où une augmentation de ses pouvoirs, mais je ne vais pas lui parler de veela. Il va falloir apprendre à Harry à maîtriser son attraction avant la rentrée à Poudlard. Pour cela, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide. Bien qu'il y a déjà eu des veelas dans ma famille, la dernière que j'ai rencontré était ma grand-mère, en ce qui nous concerne, nous avons un point commun puisque ta mère était aussi une veela.

- Il n'est pas rare dans les familles aristocrates de sang pur de trouver du sang veela répondit Lucius. Ces unions sont très recherchées, car elles augmentent la puissance magique des descendants ainsi que celle du conjoint. D'ailleurs en parlant de conjoint, tu as conscience que ton Harry, comme tu l'appelles depuis le début de cette conversation, va dans les six mois qui viennent se focaliser sur la recherche d'une compagne ou d'un compagnon. Ce sera vital pour lui. Et étant donné son âge, et le fait que la magie ne fait jamais rien par hasard, je suppose que cette dernière ou ce dernier a des chances d'être scolarisé à Poudlard.

- C'est très probable en effet, répondit Severus.

- Tu dois être conscient de l'importance que prendra l'autre moitié de Potter quand il l'aura trouvé, ajouta Lucius Malfoy.

- Je sais tous cela Lucius. Nous aviserons quand le moment sera venu. Mais je ne suis pas trop inquiet, celui ou celle qui partagera sa vie sera parfait car la magie veela ne se trompe jamais.

- Quand comptes-tu aller voir Dumbledore ?

- Je vais attendre que Harry se réveille, dans environ trois jours, n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet, c'est le temps nécessaire.

- De toute façon les moldus ne préviendront personne et Harry est censé passer toutes les vacances chez eux. Ma magie n'a pas été détectée par les protections. Je suppose à cause du lien. Quant à ta réflexion sur le fait que j'appelle Harry par son prénom : je te signale premièrement, que tu n'as pas l'habitude d'appeler ton fils Malfoy et de plus, je présume que cela doit être un autre effet du lien, car cela m'est venu très facilement.

- Bien dit, Lucius, je voudrais finir ma nuit. As-tu autre chose à me dire ?

- Oui répondit Severus. Ne pars pas tout de suite. Je voudrais parler de Draco.

- Draco ? Pourquoi ?

- À la rentrée, j'aurai besoin de quelqu'un pour veiller sur Harry. Je ne pourrais pas toujours le surveiller. Je sais qu'Harry et Draco ne sont pas amis. Mais si tu peux parler à ton fils et qu'il accepte de m'aider et d'aider Harry ...

- Il acceptera ! Répondit Lucius. Draco sait ou est son intérêt, et comme moi, il fera tout pour protéger la famille.

- Bien ! Dans ce cas, je crois qu'il serait bon que Draco vienne un peu au Manoir quand Harry se réveillera, et pourquoi pas, qu'il participe à quelques entraînements avec Harry ? Cela pourrait leur permettre de refaire connaissance. Ils sont ennemis depuis leur première année. Ils ne se connaissent pas, alors qu'ils ne sont pas si différents.

- Très bien. Donc tu acceptes que je parle de tout cela Draco ?

- Oui fait le.

- Préviens-moi quand Potter se réveillera. Merci pour ta confiance Severus.

Severus sourit et regarda son seul ami disparaître dans la cheminée.

Cela faisait trois jours qu'Harry dormait.

Cependant, son sommeil n'avait pas été calme. Les images de la rencontre entre sa mère et son professeur de potion lui revenaient en boucle.

Mais il n'était pas sûr de comprendre. S'agissait-il d'un rêve ? Était-ce réel ? La voix de sa mère lui répétant que tout allait bien aller, qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter, qu'il serait heureux ... Heureux ! Harry ne savait pas ce que c'était d'être heureux. Oh bien sûr ! Il avait eu des périodes de bonheur à Poudlard, mais à chaque nouvelle année scolaire, un nouveau défi était arrivé et des morts : Cédric, Sirius... Alors maintenant, il attendait toujours une nouvelle épreuve.

Il était devenu secret et taciturne et avait besoin de moments de solitude pour ne pas se perdre.

Quand Harry ouvrit les yeux, il ne pensa pas un seul instant qu'il dormait depuis trois jours. Il se trouvait dans un lit confortable. La lumière était tamisée par de lourds rideaux bleu foncé. Il n'avait mal nulle part.

Mais, même s'il se sentait bien, sa méfiance naturelle reprit le dessus.  
Après s'être assuré qu'il était seul dans la chambre, il se leva lentement.  
Dès qu'il fut debout, il sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Son équilibre d'abord ... Sa sensation des choses ... Sa vue ? Il n'avait pas ses lunettes, il n'y avait même pas pensé en se levant, car il voyait parfaitement !

Ses cheveux tombaient sur ses yeux. Il les repoussa agacé ! Mais la mèche de cheveux reprit sa place sur ses yeux. Il souffla pour la dégager. Ils étaient trop longs … ?

- Bien se dit-il. Que ce passe-t-il encore ?

La chambre était agréable, dans différents tons de bleus. Il avisa une psyché dans un angle et s'approcha hésitant.

Il était devant le miroir, mais il avait fermé les yeux.

- Ouvre les yeux Harry se dit-il

Le reflet dans le miroir le laissa bouche bée.

Devant lui se tenait un grand jeune homme ! Il avait grandi ! Sans doute dans les 1 mètre 80, lui qui ne dépassait pas le mètre 60 ! C'était ... Mais sa réflexion s'arrêta quand il se concentra sur son visage : ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi noirs et désordonnés mais plus longs, ils lui arrivaient aux épaules, les mèches qui cachaient à peine sa cicatrice avant, tombaient maintenant sur ses yeux. Et ses yeux ! Ils avaient l'air encore plus verts qu'avant, un vert plus intense.

Harry dégageait une allure sombre et sauvage. Ses lèvres étaient rouges et fines. Son visage dans son entier était plus ovale, il avait l'air ...

- Magnifique, Harry. Tu es magnifique !

Harry se retourna brusquement en entendant la voix.

- P... Professeur Snape ?

Harry regardait son professeur de potion. Il appréhendait ce qui allait suivre et qui expliquerait ce qu'il faisait dans cette chambre.

- Harry, dit calmement Severus Snape, si tu es d'accord, je te propose de faire ta toilette, de t'habiller et de me rejoindre dans le salon ou nous pourrons parler.

- Heu ... D'accord.

Severus Snape haussa un sourcil devant « l'excellente » élocution du jeune homme, puis soupira et dit : - je t'attends en bas.

Harry se retrouva seul dans sa chambre. Il se dirigea vers ce qu'il supposait être la porte de la salle de bains puisque Snape n'était pas sorti par là.

Il n'en revenait pas : la chauve-souris des cachots lui avait demandé son avis, il avait proposé ...

Une fois dans la salle de bains, Harry décida de prendre une douche, et de se laver les cheveux. Puis il s'essuya et se lava les dents. Après cette toilette complète, il s'était vraiment senti sale, il s'avança vers le miroir de la salle de bains, et, sans pudeur examina son corps.

Snape avait dit qu'il était magnifique. Harry ne s'était jamais trouvé beau. Les filles qui s'intéressaient à lui étaient plus attirées par son nom que par son physique.

Un compliment de Snape ne devait pas être sous-estimé, alors cela voulait dire qu'il était vraiment beau ?

Ténébreux, sombre, dangereux, furent les adjectifs qui lui vinrent pendant qu'il se regardait.

Il était plus grand, plus musclé ! Il n'en revenait pas. Ron qui se moquait toujours de lui à cause de sa taille et qui l'appelait la crevette ! En pendant à Ron, Harry se dit que cela ferait une raison de plus pour attiser sa jalousie, et en ce moment, il n'avait pas besoin de ça!

Il se tourna pour se regarder de dos dans le miroir et découvrit ahuri, le dessin de ses ailes.

Mais qu'est-ce que c'est encore ça !

C'était très beau, Harry sentit monter en lui un sentiment de fierté en regardant le dessin, sans en comprendre la raison.

- Bon, je pourrais sans doute demander des explications à Snape, il avait l'air de vouloir parler pensa-t-il amusé.

Se remettant de face devant le miroir, il constata que toutes ses blessures avaient disparu.

Il se sentait bien, alors qu'il aurait dû paniquer au regard de la situation.

Mais il n'était plus chez son oncle et Harry était prêt à faire beaucoup de concessions, rien que pour cette raison.

Au moment de sortir de la salle de bains, il se dit qu'il n'avait pas de vêtements. Il s'enroula dans une serviette de bain et retourna dans la chambre.

Sur le lit se trouvaient un pantalon et un pull noir ainsi qu'un caleçon ... Noir. C'est de l'humour snapien pensa Harry en s'habillant.

Quand Harry sortit de la chambre, il se demanda comment il allait trouver le salon. Si la maison était à l'échelle du couloir et de l'escalier, ce ne serait pas simple.

Il décida de commencer par descendre.


	3. Chapter 3

**Personnages et contexte à JKR. Le reste est à moi**

Merci à ceux qui me lisent et aux review anonymes.

**CHAPITRE 3**

Il décida de commencer par descendre.

Arrivé en bas des escaliers, Harry entendit un pop familier.

- Le jeune Maître est réveillé ! Saphir est au service du jeune Maître ! Que peut faire Saphir pour aider le jeune Maître ?

- Heu ... Bonjour Saphir, et bien, ... Je cherche le salon, le professeur Snape m'attend.

- Oui ! Jeune Maître ! Saphir emmène le Jeune Maître au petit salon !

Et le petit elfe de maison enchanté de pouvoir aider, s'empressa de conduire Harry auprès de Severus.

Harry suivit l'elfe jusqu'au seuil d'un « petit salon » somme toute plutôt spacieux. La pièce était chaleureuse : un canapé et deux fauteuils dans les tons bordeaux, occupaient l'essentiel de l'espace. Sur le mur du fond, il y avait une bibliothèque, et en face une baie vitrée. Un peu plus loin, se trouvait une table de travail avec un siège et bien sur la cheminée, qui, étant donné la saison, était éteinte. L'ensemble plu beaucoup à Harry.

Installé sur un des fauteuils, Severus Snape dégustait une tasse de thé. Harry observa son professeur, qui ne l'avait, semblait-il, pas entendu arriver. Celui-ci était vêtu d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise blanche. C'était la première fois qu'Harry voyait son professeur sans ses sempiternelles robes noires. Ce qui le frappa, ce fut l'expression détendue qu'arborait celui que l'on surnommait la terreur des cachots.

Alors qu'Harry n'avait pas bougé, Severus tourna la tête et plongea son regard dans celui d'Harry. Pendant quelques secondes, ils se fixèrent, puis Severus pris la parole.

- Entre Harry, viens t'asseoir, je suppose que tu dois avoir faim. Si cela te convient, je vais demander à Saphir de te porter un petit-déjeuner ici même, ou nous serons plus à l'aise pour parler.

Harry, de plus en plus stupéfait devant le comportement de son professeur, qui ne l'avait pas encore insulté depuis son réveil, se hâta d'acquiescer à la proposition de l'homme.

- Oui professeur, je veux bien.

- Bien. Saphir ! Porte-nous un petit-déjeuner pour deux, ici, s'il te plaît.

- Oui Maître Prince ! Tout de suite Maître. Saphir apporte tout ce qu'il faut ! S'exclama l'elfe qui était réapparu dès que son maître avait prononcé son nom.

Harry se dirigea vers l'autre fauteuil libre et s'assit.

Au même instant, Saphir revenait, avec de quoi nourrir plusieurs personnes. Severus se leva et servi une tasse de thé à Harry et se resservi lui aussi.

- Bien. Pendant que tu manges Harry, je pense que je peux te faire un résumé de la situation. Tu dois te poser beaucoup de questions et je vais essayer de te répondre au mieux.

Severus leva les yeux vers Harry, attendant visiblement une réponse.

Harry qui avait de plus en plus de mal à garder son sérieux, se demandait s'il devait se pincer afin de vérifier s'il n'était pas encore endormi. Cependant, décidant de jouer le jeu, Harry répondit d'un signe affirmatif de la tête et s'empressa de prendre sa tasse de thé pour se donner une contenance.

- Bien. Reprit Severus. Je te demanderais dans un premier temps de m'écouter et de ne pas m'interrompre. Ensuite, tu pourras me poser toutes les questions que tu souhaites.

De nouveau, Harry hocha la tête.

Alors Severus commença :

- Tout a commencé il y a trois nuits par ce que je croyais être un rêve.

Harry écarquilla les yeux à la mention des trois nuits. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler. Severus haussa un sourcil. Harry ferma la bouche.  
Severus reprit :

- Je ne te ferais pas le récit de ce qui s'est passé pendant mon sommeil, tu étais là, tu as tout vu et entendu. Je me suis réveillé dès que Lily a quitté mon esprit. J'ai pris la décision immédiate de venir te chercher, car j'ai considéré la situation urgente puisque tu avais déjà commencé à recevoir ton héritage. Je t'ai donc ramené ici. Tu es au manoir Prince, la maison de la famille de ma mère Eileen Prince. J'étais, jusqu'à il y a trois jours, le dernier des Prince.

Severus Snape n'avait pas lâché Harry des yeux pendant qu'il parlait.

- Tu peux parler maintenant Harry.

Harry reposa sur la table du salon la tasse de thé à laquelle il n'avait pas touché. Il ne savait pas que répondre. Ce n'était pas un rêve, tout cela s'était bien passé.

Voyant que Severus attendait, Harry prit sur lui et demanda :

- Qu'allez-vous faire de moi maintenant professeur ?

- Cela me paraît évident Harry répondit Severus. Si tu as bien assimilé les paroles de Lily, je suis officiellement ton père et le manoir Prince est ta maison.

Harry laissa échapper le soupir qu'il retenait.

- Je ... Je ne vais pas retourner chez mon oncle ?

- Non Harry, tu ne retourneras plus chez ces moldus !

- Mais ... Dumbledore …

- Le professeur Dumbledore n'a plus aucun droit de regard sur ta vie.

- Mais ... Hésita Harry, vous ne voulez pas de moi ... Vous ne m'aimez pas …

Nous y voilà, pensa Severus. Entre tout, la seule chose qui préoccupe le gamin, c'est ce que je ressens pour lui.

- Tu as tort Harry. D'un geste de la main, il arrêta le jeune homme qui allait intervenir. Laisse-moi finir. D'une part, je ne te déteste pas, contrairement à ce que tu crois. Nous en reparlerons plus en détail si tu le souhaites ajouta-t-il. Mais ce que je peux te dire en schématisant, c'est que le rôle d'espion que je devais tenir ne m'autorisait pas à être amical avec toi. N'oublie pas que j'étais entouré d'enfants de Serpentards qui s'empressaient d'aller tout raconter à leurs parents. Et certains de ces parents étaient des mangemorts.

- D'autre part, tu as dû comprendre avec les paroles de Lily, que les relations entre ta mère et moi étaient différentes que ce que tu aurais pu imaginer. Lily a d'abord été ma meilleure amie, elle est devenue la seule femme que j'ai aimée. Severus s'interrompit. Il ferma les yeux un instant et se mordit la lèvre en inspirant fortement.

Dire qu'Harry n'en revenait pas, était au-delà des mots. Son professeur de potion avait été et était toujours visiblement, amoureux de sa mère !

Devant l'expression douloureuse de son professeur, il préféra rester silencieux.

- Je n'ai jamais envisagé d'avoir un jour un enfant, une famille. Ma vie est trop dangereuse repris Severus. Tu es le fils de la femme que j'aime. Et comme l'a fait si bien fait remarquer Lily, tu aurais pu être mon fils. Je ne remplacerais pas ton vrai père. Mais tu ne l'as pas connu. Alors si tu penses que tu peux faire un effort pour me considérer comme ta famille, sache qu'en ce qui me concerne, je ferais de mon mieux pour être un bon père.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre tout de suite Harry. Je peux comprendre que cela fait beaucoup de choses à assimiler d'autant plus que tu dois te douter que ce n'est pas terminé ...

- Oui ! Je le veux. Le coupa Harry.

Severus plongea son regard dans celui d'Harry et répondit :

- je le veux moi aussi Harry. Et Severus Snape sourit.

Harry lui rendit un sourire plus timide, mais sincère. Il savait qu'il avait pris la bonne décision. Ce ne serait sans doute pas facile, il y aurait bien sur des heurts, mais quelle famille n'en avait pas. Il voulait faire confiance à Severus Snape.

- Et comment dois-je vous appeler demanda Harry pas très sûr de lui sur ce point.

- Je pense que m'appeler Severus, dans un premier temps serait parfait. Tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter pour ça, le plus important ne sera pas comment tu choisiras de m'appeler, mais ce que nous parviendrons à construire.

Harry soupira encore une fois de soulagement. Le point de vue de Severus lui convenait. Son professeur avait pris soin de présenter la situation avec calme, il n'y avait pas de contrainte, et Harry était prêt à faire les efforts demandés.

- Maintenant, Harry, nous avons un autre point à aborder reprit Severus.

- Mon héritage ? Demanda Harry.

-Oui, c'est ça, ton héritage veela.

- Je croyais que les veelas étaient tous blonds et je n'ai vu que des femmes veelas, c'était à la coupe du monde de Quidditch !

- C'est plus compliqué que ça Harry. Mais tu as en partie raison, les veelas sang pur sont blonds. Cependant lorsque le gène veela se réveille chez un sorcier, ce qui n'est possible que s'il a un ancêtre veela, les caractéristiques physiques prennent en compte les deux espèces. Malgré tout, une fois le gène révélé, le veela prend le dessus. Si on analyse ton sang, il est entièrement veela, ton comportement aussi va changer. Même si tu n'es pas blond, ton corps s'est modifié : tu as grandi, tes traits se sont affinés, le gène veela a choisi le meilleur du sorcier pour le magnifier. Tu n'es plus seulement beau Harry, tu es superbe !

Harry rougit. Il passa la main sur ses cheveux et préféra changer de sujet.

- Heu ... Et ... J'ai un tatouage sur le dos …

- Oui, je l'ai vu, c'est un des facteurs qui fait de toi un être très rare : en plus d'être un veela mâle, le premier depuis environ cinq cents ans, tu es aussi un veela ailé. Ce tatouage, ce sont tes ailes Harry !

- Des ailes ! J'ai des ailes ? Bon sang, je crois que là, ça fait trop !

- On peut faire une pause, tu devrais manger.

- D'accord, en fait, je meurs de faim répondit Harry en regardant la nourriture sur la table.

Harry récupéra sa tasse de thé qu'un sort avait gardé au chaud et une tartine de pain grillé avec de la confiture, il avait une envie de sucré, qu'il ne s'expliquait pas. Habituellement, il n'était pas très gourmand.

Soudain, des flammes vertes apparurent dans la cheminée. Harry releva la tête et vit sortir Lucius et Draco Malfoy de la dite cheminée. Il écarquilla les yeux, la bouche encore ouverte sur sa tartine et jeta un regard en coin à Severus, qui ne paraissait pas le moins du monde surprit par cette arrivée. Ce que confirma l'accueil de Severus.

- Lucius, Draco, je vous attendais.

- Severus dit Lucius Malfoy, en inclinant la tête pour le saluer. Monsieur Potter dit-il, ensuite en se tournant vers Harry toujours stupéfait.

- Bonjour parrain, lança Draco Malfoy.

Puis se tournant vers Harry, il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, et, pour la première fois de sa jeune vie d'aristocrate infaillible, perdit sa maîtrise Malfoyenne et s'exclama : - Putain Potter ! C'est toi ?

Harry qui entre temps avait reposé sa tasse et sa tartine, se contentait de fixer son ennemi et pour cacher sa surprise et son malaise, arborait un sourire en coin.

Lucius Malfoy par contre se retourna vivement vers son fils et lui lança un – Langage Draco d'un ton sec auquel celui-ci répondit immédiatement par un pardon père en se redressant.

Les deux jeunes hommes se fixaient maintenant sans parler.

- Severus dit Lucius, avant tout, je souhaiterais te parler en privé.

- Bien répondit Severus, allons dans mon bureau si tu veux. Draco ! Harry ! Profitez-en pour parler un peu et sans vous entre-tuer de préférence. Saphir ! Ajouta-t-il, apporte une tasse de thé à Draco.

Et sur ce, les deux hommes quittèrent la pièce.

Harry réfléchissait à vitesse grand V. La fouine n'avait pas été surpris de le voir au manoir, mais plutôt par son physique. Donc il était lui aussi au courant de sa présence. Et visiblement, les Malfoy étaient là, à la demande de Severus.

Draco Malfoy, qui avait repris contenance, s'assit avec une élégance féline dans le fauteuil face à Harry.

- Potter ... Potter ... Dit Malfoy de sa voix traînante, décidément, tu me surprendras toujours …

- Je t'emmerde Malfoy répondit Harry méprisant.

- Tss ... Langage Potter.

- Tu peux parler Malfoy ! Il me semble que tu t'es oublié tout à l'heure !

- Un moment d'égarement que tu ne reverras plus.

- Dis-moi plutôt ce que tu fais ici.

- Moi, et bien … je rends visite à mon parrain ?

- Ne te fous pas de moi Malfoy ! Tu n'es pas là par hasard !

- D'accord ... Disons que je suis ton ... Protecteur ?

- Quoi ! Mon quoi ?

- Protecteur ... Garde du corps ... Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas là-dedans Potter ?

- C'est quoi ces conneries ! Lança Harry en se levant brusquement.

- Severus ne t'a pas encore expliqué mon rôle, on dirait.

- Il n'y a rien à expliquer ! Il est hors de question que tu sois mon ... Quoi que ce soit ! Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec toi Malfoy !

Draco Malfoy regardait le jeune homme debout en face de lui.

Légèrement penché en avant, dans une posture agressive, il avait les poings fermés. Sa magie crépitait à cause de sa colère et provoquait un léger courant d'air qui soulevait ses cheveux. Ses yeux verts étincelaient de fureur. Debout, ainsi, dans ses vêtements noirs, Harry était plus magnifique que jamais et Draco se dit qu'il avait devant lui la plus belle créature, qui lui avait été donné de voir.

C'est à ce moment-là que Draco Malfoy décida qu'Harry Potter serait à lui.


	4. Chapter 4

**Personnages et contexte à JKR. Le reste est à moi**

Merci à ceux qui me lisent et aux review anonymes.

**CHAPITRE 4**

Un sourire de prédateur apparu au coin des lèvres de Draco.

- Potter ... Potter ... Reprit Draco, réfléchit un peu avant de tout détruire.

- Et à quoi devrais-je réfléchir selon toi ?

Harry était toujours debout, il inclina la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de Malfoy.

- À quoi le petit con prétentieux que tu es, pourrait me servir ?

Draco sourit à nouveau. Il avait gagné.

- Eh bien, si nous parlions, par exemple de ta nouvelle situation ?

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma situation ?

- Comment crois-tu que va se passer ton retour à Poudlard, Potter ? Entre le fait que tu es maintenant le fils de Severus Snape et que tu es un veela mâle ? Et surtout un veela ailé ! Sais-tu ce que cela signifie ? Si tu ne veux pas finir en cage, les seules personnes qui devront être au courant de ceci sont les quatre qui sont dans ce manoir ce soir.

Pendant la tirade de Malfoy, Harry avait senti sa colère diminuer. Le jeune homme en face de lui était resté calme, et ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux.

- D'accord dit Harry en se rasseyant. Que sais-tu des veelas, et pourquoi ma situation est-elle si spéciale ?

- C'est Snape qui aurait dû t'expliquer ça !

- À priori Severus est occupé, alors va y fais-moi partager ton savoir Malfoy !

- Bien ! Premièrement, il n'y a pas eu de veela mâle depuis au moins cinq cent ans.

- Je sais déjà cela Malfoy !

- Ne m'interromps pas Potter ! Je vais te faire un résumé. Mon parrain développera.

- Je reprends donc : pas de veela mâle depuis cinq cents ans. Les unions avec les veelas sont très prisées car le veela partage son pouvoir avec son conjoint en plus de le transmettre à sa descendance. A cause de cela, les veelas sont très convoités. Un veela, choisi sa compagne ou son compagnon en fonction de sa puissance et de sa beauté. Les veelas utilisent leur pouvoir d'attraction pour attirer les potentiels compagnons. Du moins en ce qui te concerne, ce sera sûrement un compagnon.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te permets de dire que je choisirais un garçon ! Je n'aime pas les garçons !

- Ta nature Potter ! Est-ce que tu écoutes ce que je dis ! Tu es un veela ailé et un garçon ! De ce fait, tu es très puissant et tu vas rechercher le plus de puissance possible en sus de la beauté ! Je ne pense pas, sans vouloir dénigrer les filles que tu trouveras ce qui te convient chez elles ! Ce sera forcément un homme, et que tu ais été attiré ou pas par les hommes jusqu'à maintenant, bientôt, le veela va prendre le dessus et ta seule obsession sera de trouver ta moitié peu importe son sexe !

Tout en parlant, Draco Malfoy s'était levé et avait contourné la table, il était maintenant penché au-dessus du fauteuil ou était assis Harry, ses mains posées sur les accoudoirs, ses yeux plongés dans ceux de Harry.

Harry, lui, le regard écarquillé essayait d'assimiler ce que Malfoy venait de dire.

- Tu parles de moi comme si j'étais un animal !

- Une créature magique Harry, pas un animal.

Harry était troublé. Il se passait quelque chose en lui qu'il ne maîtrisait pas. Il aurait dû d'ores et déjà rejeter Malfoy, qui avait envahi son espace personnel. Il était trop proche. Mais au contraire, il était obnubilé par la présence de Malfoy.

- En conclusion **Harry**, Draco accentua la prononciation du prénom, la seule personne sur qui tu pourras compter à la rentrée, c'est moi.

- J'ai mes amis !

- Tes amis ! Parlons-en de tes amis ! La belette femelle va s'acharner à nouveau dès qu'elle va te revoir ! Ce qui lui sert de frère va continuer à t'en vouloir, car il comptait sortir de sa médiocrité en te mettant sa pute de sœur dans les bras. Il te restera éventuellement la miss, je sais tout, si elle ose contrarier son mec ! Et pour couronner le tout, tous les élèves de Poudlard, qui ne sont pas réellement amoureux seront obsédés par l'idée de te baiser Potter ! Alors dis encore que tu n'as pas besoin de moi ! Tu as besoin de moi pour t'aider à contrôler ton attraction ! Tu as besoin de moi pour te protéger dans les couloirs de Poudlard ! Et tu auras besoin de moi pour beaucoup d'autres choses Potter !

- Dégage de là, Malfoy !

Harry trouvait enfin le courage de repousser Draco. Il était blessé par les paroles de ce dernier.

Au moment où Draco allait se relever et laisser Harry, ils entendirent Severus et Lucius revenir dans le salon.

Lucius Malfoy réprima un sourire devant la position de Draco et Severus Snape haussa un sourcil. Harry eut un sursaut et repoussa plus violemment Draco. Il se tourna immédiatement vers Severus et l'interpella.

- Severus, nous devons parler, je ne comprends plus rien ! Que font les Malfoy ici ! Et cette histoire d'héritage ... Ce que Draco a dit ... Je ... Je ne peux pas être réduit à ça ! Severus dites-moi que tout cela n'est pas vrai...

Tout en parlant, Harry s'était relevé. Il fixait Severus.

- Dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai ... Répéta-t-il.

Severus s'approcha d'Harry. Il le prit dans ces bras et le serra contre lui.

- Tu as parlé de ton héritage avec Draco ? Demanda-t-il. Le jeune homme lui répondit par un hochement de la tête. Il ne voulait pas parler.

- Draco ! Que lui as-tu dis gronda Severus.

- Seulement la vérité parrain. Je n'ai rien exagéré, je ne suis pas rentré dans les détails, mais je ne lui ai rien caché.

Draco retourna s'asseoir sur le fauteuil.

- Je crois décida Lucius Malfoy, qu'il est temps de vous expliquer certaines choses, monsieur Potter.

- En effet confirma Severus. Lucius, tu pourrais commencer par expliquer à Harry ta présence ici.

Pendant qu'il parlait, Severus avait entraîné Harry sur le canapé avec lui pendant que Lucius prenait place sur le deuxième fauteuil.

Quand tout le monde fut installé, Severus commanda à son elfe de ramener du thé pour tout le monde.

- Monsieur Potter, repris Lucius Malfoy. Comme vous le savez, je suis un mangemort de la première heure.

Harry se crispa à ces paroles.

- Harry, s'il te plait, laisse Lucius dire ce qu'il a à dire avant de t'énerver.

Harry jeta un regard à son « père », hésita, puis se tourna vers Lucius Malfoy.

- D'accord monsieur Malfoy dit-il. Je vous écoute.

- Comme je viens de vous le dire, je suis un mangemort monsieur Potter. Quand j'ai suivi le seigneur des ténèbres, il y a vingt ans, c'est parce que j'adhérais à ses idées. Comprenez-moi bien, je ne veux pas la mort des moldus, mais je ne les aime pas. Je n'aime pas ce que les sorciers nés moldus font de notre monde et de nos traditions. Ils méprisent notre culture, qu'ils disent rétrograde. Mais ils oublient, que la différence entre un sorcier et un moldu est justement la magie. Cette magie qui justifie que notre culture ne peut pas évoluer comme celle des moldus. Ce qu'un sorcier peut faire grâce à la magie, nous impose des règles de vie beaucoup plus strictes. En effet, si vous étudier un tant soit peu nos traditions, vous constaterez qu'il est impossible pour nous d'appliquer un mode de vie moldu.

Lucius Malfoy bu une gorgée de thé, avant de reprendre.

- Prenons l'exemple des elfes de maison. J'ai cru comprendre que votre amie née moldu voulait les libérer, elle pense que nous les maintenons en esclavage. Mais de quoi veut-elle les libérer monsieur Potter ? Est-ce que votre amie sait qu'un elfe de maison se lie de lui-même à une famille sorcière ? Ils ont leur propre micro société à l'intérieur de la nôtre. Mais si les elfes sont capables de cuisiner, nettoyer, réparer, ils sont, par contre, incapables de la moindre création. Ils ne bâtissent pas, ne créent pas. Si vous libérez un elfe, monsieur Potter, il est à la rue et finit par mourir. Mais que les trois-quarts du monde moldu meurt de faim pendant qu'une minorité s'engraisse, cela ne vous choque pas ?

Harry grimaça, mais ne répondit pas.

- Parlons maintenant des gobelins. Ils adorent l'or, sont doués pour créer des œuvres d'art et ils sont les banquiers du monde sorcier, les nés moldus disent que nous les méprisons, que nous nous croyons supérieurs à eux. Si ces mêmes nés moldus vivaient parmi les gobelins, ils s'apercevraient que ceux-ci méprisent les sorciers et se croient eux aussi supérieurs. Sur ce point, nous sommes donc à égalité ! Si je devais faire un autre parallèle avec le monde moldu, je parlerais du racisme qui sévit parmi eux. Je pense que les nés moldus devraient faire le ménage chez eux avant de vouloir le faire chez nous. Nous maintenons la paix avec les gobelins en les laissant gérer notre or. Nous n'intervenons pas dans leur mode de vie, ils nous laissent le nôtre. Oh ! Bien sur notre société n'est pas parfaite, nous avons aussi du racisme, mais personne ne meurt de faim chez les sorciers. Même si nous avons aussi nos riches et nos pauvres, bien sûr. Je rajouterais que nous ne polluons pas notre monde.

Encore une fois, Lucius Malfoy marqua un arrêt et observa Harry, qui choisit de ne pas intervenir.

Malfoy sourit, et continua.

- Enfin les moldus nous reprochent nos traditions familiales comme les mariages arrangés ! Sachez monsieur Potter que la survie du monde sorcier passe par la préservation de la magie. Un sorcier cherchera toujours à s'unir avec une personne puissante quel que soit son niveau social. C'est le seul moyen de préserver notre puissance magique. Si nous n'appliquions pas cette règle, la magie aurait disparu de cette planète depuis longtemps ! C'est une condition indispensable à la survie de notre espèce ! Je le répète, nous n'avons pas le choix ! Si tous les sorciers s'unissaient sans tenir compte de ce critère, nous n'existerions plus ! Et si la personne assez puissante est un né moldu alors le sorcier choisira le né moldu ! Contrairement à ce que vous croyez, nous ne les méprisons, que parce qu'ils sont en train de détruire notre monde avec leur intolérance.

Lucius se tut encore une fois pour observer Harry.

- Voilà pourquoi j'ai choisi il y a vingt ans de suivre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Même si ses manières de faire étaient un peu expéditives, ses objectifs étaient la sauvegarde de notre monde.

- Cependant, continua-t-il, celui qui est revenu aujourd'hui est un fou. Et le suivre, c'est condamner mon peuple. C'est pourquoi monsieur Potter, et je suis toujours fidèle à mes idées en faisant cela, aujourd'hui, je travaillerais à sa destruction. Et vous êtes Harry Potter le seul qui peut le détruire.

Harry resta silencieux un moment. Puis il leva les yeux vers Malfoy senior, et demanda :

- Est-ce que je peux vous faire confiance Monsieur Malfoy, ne me poignarderez-vous pas dans le dos le moment venu ?

- Je suis prêt à prêter serment sur ma magie, monsieur Potter. À compter d'aujourd'hui les Malfoy sont vos alliés et si vous ouvrez les yeux, vous pourrez constater que beaucoup de familles aristocrates engagées précédemment avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, pensent comme moi.

Le jeune homme laissa glisser son regard sur les trois autres.

Severus le fixait.

- Harry dit, il enfin. Lucius est mon meilleur ami. Je lui fais entièrement confiance. Il ne serait pas là aujourd'hui si ce n'était pas le cas.

Je ne te ferais courir aucun risque, tu le sais.

Oui Harry le savais. Même si lui et Severus s'étaient opposés dans le passé, il n'avait jamais douté du rôle d'espion de ce denier et il avait conscience du nombre de fois que celui-ci lui avait sauvé la vie.

Pourtant, le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter :

- L'année dernière au ministère, monsieur Malfoy, vous avez pourtant essayé de nous tuer moi et mes amis et Sirius est mort ...

- Monsieur Potter, penser vous réellement qu'une dizaine d'adolescents pouvaient vaincre sans aucun blessé grave, une quinzaine de mangemorts aguerris ? Je vous ai sauvé la vie cette fois-là au ministère avec la complicité de certains des mangemorts présents. Pour votre parrain, je suis désolé. Bellatrix est folle. Aucun de nous, ne peut la maîtriser. Nous n'avons pas voulu le décès de Sirius Black, qui en plus représentait une grande famille.

- Alors je dois croire que vous ne m'avez jamais détesté ?

- Vous m'agacez Potter ! Cela est une certitude ! Mais je n'ai jamais eu de raison de vous détester.

- Et toi Draco ? Tu es mon ennemi depuis notre première année et maintenant tout d'un coup, je dois te faire confiance ?

- J'ai essayé d'être ton ami Potter, en première année. Tu as rejeté cette amitié. Tu as préféré la belette, ces traîtres à leur sang qui cautionnent ces idées moldus qui visent à notre perte ! Mais, même si j'ai passé ces six années d'études à te provoquer, et je tiens à te faire remarquer que mes sarcasmes ont toujours visé en priorité la belette et la miss, je sais tout, tu dois avouer que nos rencontres étaient vivifiantes et ont apporté un certain piment à nos années d'études !

Harry ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un léger sourire à ces mots.

- D'accord ... D'accord répéta Harry, nous faisons équipe.

Les trois autres dans le salon se détendirent immédiatement.

Severus repris la parole :

- Harry, je sais que depuis ton réveil tu as fait face à beaucoup de révélations, mais, su tu es d'accord, il nous faut parler de ton héritage veela.

- Oui, répondit Harry. Finissons-en !

- Bien dit alors Severus. La présence ici de Lucius et de Draco nous aidera, car ils ont des connaissances sur les veelas beaucoup plus approfondies que les miennes. Je ne sais pas tout ce que tu as abordé avec Draco, mais je vais juste aller pour le moment à l'essentiel qui nous préoccupe. Le reste viendra avec le temps.

- Tu es un veela mâle ailé Harry : cela signifie que tu es très puissant ou du moins que tu vas le devenir. En effet, la puissance que tu possèdes, si tu n'apprends pas à l'utiliser ne te servira à rien. De plus pour le moment, tu n'as pas atteint le maximum de ton potentiel magique. Cela n'arrivera que lorsque tu te seras lié. En ce qui concerne ce lien justement : le principe chez les veelas en général, et dans ton cas cela est encore plus vrai, c'est de rechercher un compagnon ou une compagne qui concilie à la fois puissance et beauté. De par ta particularité en tant que veela mâle et ailé, tu es déjà potentiellement très puissant, tu vas donc avoir besoin et rechercher, un maximum de puissance chez ton partenaire. Il faut que tu comprennes que cette recherche de partenaire est essentielle pour un veela. Sans ce lien, ils ne peuvent pas développer leur potentiel magique et finissent par mourir. Donc tu n'as pas le choix, quoique tu en penses le veela en toi va se réveiller de plus en plus et chercher. Il n'y a pas de partenaires prédestinés. Mais d'une part, tu ne seras attiré que par les plus puissants, et d'autre part, si quelqu'un arrivait à te soumettre de force, tu finirais par céder et tu accepterais le lien même si cela te répugne et une fois lié, c'est définitif. C'est pourquoi il est primordial pour toi de trouver ton partenaire le plus rapidement possible. Et c'est pour cela que nous devons impérativement cacher ta nature veela, car si Voldemort venait à l'apprendre, il ne cherchera plus à te tuer soit en sûr, mais il fera tout pour te lier à lui. Et tu peux comprendre Harry, qu'il est assez puissant pour y parvenir contre ton gré.

Sur ces paroles Severus se tut et laissa Harry enregistrer ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Si j'ai bien écouté vos paroles Severus, qui concordent avec ce que m'a dit Draco tout à l'heure, vous semblez penser que ce sera **un** partenaire ?

- Étant donné le niveau de puissance dont il est question et ton caractère assez dominant, il y a peu de chance que tu trouves une femme qui possède un niveau de magie suffisant. Comprends-moi bien Harry, tu es un combattant avec une prophétie sur toi, et ton veela sait tout cela il cherchera quelqu'un du même rang. J'ai aussi omis de te dire, que des relations entre deux personnes du même sexe ne choquent pas le monde sorcier et qu'en tant que veela, tu peux porter des enfants.

- Quoi ! S'exclama Harry. Comment ça, je peux porter des enfants ? Enfin Severus, je suis un garçon ... Je ne pense pas avoir ce qu'il faut ...

- Tu es un veela avant d'être un garçon, la magie s'adaptera si ton compagnon est de sexe masculin, ce qui sera très probablement le cas.

Le jeune homme se leva, et commença à marcher dans la pièce. Il porta ses deux mains sur sa nuque, massant son cou tout en réfléchissant. Il ne servait à rien de nier tout cela, de se plaindre, même s'il avait envie de hurler.

Pourquoi lui ? Encore et toujours lui ... Il devait faire face.

Avec un sourire dépité, il se tourna vers les trois autres et dit :

- Alors quel est le programme ?

Severus laissa échapper à nouveau un soupir de soulagement.

- Lucius et moi, nous allons vous entraîner, toi et Draco. Pour toi, il s'agira de t'apprendre à gérer ta puissance et ton pouvoir d'attraction qu'il te faudra apprendre à cacher. Draco devra s'entraîner aussi pour pouvoir te protéger efficacement quand tu seras à Poudlard. J'ai parlé avec Lucius, et nous pensons que Draco devrait passer le reste des vacances au manoir avec toi. Nous souhaitons que vous appreniez à vous connaître avant la rentrée. Tu auras besoin de lui à Poudlard.

Harry approuva d'un signe de tête.

- Bien dans ce cas, Draco, Saphir va te montrer ta chambre qui est en face de celle d'Harry. Nous aurons aussi quelques points matériels à régler : tu n'as plus de vêtements à ta taille Harry, je pense que Draco sera de bon conseil pour te refaire une garde-robe, nous nous en chargerons dès demain. Pour aujourd'hui, je dois aller voir Dumbledore pour l'informer de ton héritage et de ta nouvelle situation familiale. Je vais empêcher Dumbledore de te contacter pendant ces vacances, mais attends toi à ce qu'il fasse pression sur toi dès la rentrée.

Tout le monde se leva.

- Je rentre au manoir, dit Lucius Malfoy, je te propose Severus de nous rencontrer demain soir pour préparer l'entraînement des garçons.

- Très bien faisons comme ça répondit Severus.

Harry salua Lucius et suivit Draco et Saphir qui montaient.

Arrivé en haut, Harry entra directement dans sa chambre et laissa Draco s'installer dans la sienne.

Une fois dans sa chambre, Harry resta un moment debout au milieu de la pièce.

Il jeta un regard sur son reflet dans le miroir. Toujours ce grand jeune homme qu'il avait du mal à reconnaître.

Il se rapprocha du miroir. Veela ! Un seul mot et une vie de chambouler.

Il toucha son visage, laissa glisser sa main sur son coup, il ferma les yeux laissant sa main découvrir son nouveau corps

_.../... Et pour couronner le tout, tous les élèves dePoudlard, qui ne sont pas réellement amoureux seront obsédés par l'idée de te baiserPotter! .../..._

_.../... Si quelqu'un arrivait à te soumettre de force, tufiniraispar céder et tu accepterais le lien même si cela te répugne et unefois lié, c'est définitif. .../..._

Hurler ! Il voulait hurler ! Pouvoir dire non !

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il était tombé à genoux, toujours devant le miroir. Les yeux écarquillés, il était mort de peur.

- Tout ira bien Harry.

_Malfoy_ ! Un sourire perdu apparut au coin des lèvres d'Harry.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais Malfoy ?

Draco s'avança jusqu'à rejoindre Harry devant le miroir.


	5. Chapter 5

**Personnages et contexte à JKR, le reste est à moi**

**Merci à ceux qui me lisent et aux review anonymes.**

**CHAPITRE 5**

- Et dans ta merveilleuse éducation, on ne t'a pas appris à frapper avant d'entrer ?

Draco grimaça, ce ne serait pas facile.

- Ta porte était ouverte Potter ! Comment te sens-tu ? Ajouta-t-il.

Harry se releva avec souplesse, d'un seul geste. Il se tourna vers Draco, inclina la tête et l'observa.  
L'autre, malgré qu'Harry ai bien grandi avec son héritage, était toujours plus grand que lui. Il se mit instinctivement à détailler le corps de son vis-à-vis.

Malfoy était beau, même plus que ça ! Il avait des yeux à se damner, gris, limite argent. Harry se dit que des yeux pareils devraient être interdits !  
Mais cela restait Malfoy, arrogant, si sûr de lui, fier, ... bon sang ! Pourquoi ce qui était des insultes, il y avait quelques jours, ressemblaient à des compliments aujourd'hui ?

Draco se laissait examiner. Il savait le moment important : c'était le veela qui le jaugeait !

- Que veux-tu Malfoy ? Demanda enfin Harry.

- Eh bien, avec toutes ces discussions ce matin, notre petit-déjeuner a été plutôt frugal, je pensais aller faire un tour en cuisine, j'allais te proposer de m'accompagner.

- Va pour la cuisine ! J'ai faim, moi aussi.

C'est ainsi que les deux garçons descendirent ensemble.  
Saphir, enchanté de les voir, s'empressa de leur servir une collation qui ressemblait plus à un repas qu'à un petit-déjeuner.

Pendant qu'ils mangeaient, Draco décida de reprendre la conversation.

- Alors Harry, comment encaisses-tu tout ça ? Demanda-t-il.

Harry laissa échapper un petit rire. Draco le regarda, haussant un sourcil.

- Je peux savoir ce que ma question a de drôle ?

- Oh ! Si on considère que jusqu'à encore aujourd'hui même, les seules fois ou nous nous adressions la parole, c'était pour nous insulter, j'avoue avoir un peu de mal à m'imaginer en train de te faire part de mes états d'âme.

Draco grimaça.

- Je pense _Harry_, dit-il, accentuant le Harry, qu'il serait temps de nous comporter en adultes. Après tout, nous allons nous côtoyer et je dirais même que la relation qui doit s'instaurer entre nous, nécessite un maximum de confiance. Pourquoi ne pas enterrer la hache de guerre et profiter de ce mois d'août pour refaire connaissance ?  
- Bien, _Draco_. Répondit Harry, accentuant lui aussi le prénom, enterrons ... cette ... hache de guerre.

Draco Malfoy réprima un sourire. Cet Harry lui plaisait vraiment beaucoup.

- Je disais donc Harry, comment assimiles-tu tous ces changements ? Repris Draco avec un sourire en coin.

- Je dois dire que c'est très bizarre, je suis content parce que je ne retournerais pas chez les Dursley et avec Severus, ma foi ça se passe plutôt bien. Donc pour cette partie-là, que du positif. Par contre la partie veela j'aime beaucoup moins !

- C'est pourtant grâce à cette partie veela que tes chances de vaincre Voldemort ont grimpé en flèche !

- Je l'ai bien compris. Mais le coté compagnon, lien et cetera ... j'aime moins. Bordel ! J'ai 16 ans ! Je n'ai pas envie de me lier pour la vie à seulement 16 ans ! Et j'aime pas les mecs, et on me dit que je n'aurais pas le choix ! Là, j'ai vraiment du mal, tu vois. Bon sang ! Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour, je m'épancherais sur Draco Malfoy !

Harry se mit à rire. Mais c'était un rire nerveux.

- Je crois que je suis mort de trouille, avoua-t-il.

- Peut-être que tu interprètes mal cette situation.

- À, tu crois ? Moi, je trouve qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose à interpréter !

- Harry ! Ces choix que tu penses ne pas avoir, c'est toi, qui les feras ! Ce compagnon, si ce doit être un homme, c'est toi, qui le choisiras ! Et tu seras heureux avec lui !

- Ce ne sera pas moi ! Ce sera le veela !

- Harry ! Le veela c'est toi ! Si pour l'instant, tu as l'impression qu'il est un autre que toi, c'est parce que la fusion n'est pas terminée ! Tu viens juste de recevoir ton héritage, laisses le temps au temps ! D'ici quelques jours, semaines au plus, tu seras complet ! Et dis-moi Harry, je voudrais te poser une question, tu dis ne pas aimer les hommes, mais je ne t'ai jamais vu avec beaucoup de filles, il me semble.

Harry rougit. Il se leva brusquement de table et commença à arpenter la pièce nerveusement, se mordant les lèvres, et se serrant les bras.

Draco le laissa aller et venir un moment, puis il se leva lui aussi, s'approcha derrière lui et le pris dans ses bras.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- On va dire que j'essaye de te réconforter.

- Tu n'as pas à faire ça !

- Si ! Je peux le faire ! Je considère que ça fait partie de mon rôle de protecteur. Détends-toi un peu veux-tu ?

Me détendre pensa Harry. Mais, il se rendit compte qu'il était bien. Il sentait Draco dans son dos. Alors il se laissa faire, s'appuya contre l'autre jeune homme, ferma les yeux. Il sentait son souffle dans ses cheveux...

- N'en profite pas _Malfoy_dit-il sarcastique.

- Ne t'inquiète pas _Potter_, lui murmura à l'oreille Draco sur le même ton. Je ne te ferais jamais rien, que tu ne veuilles que je te fasse !

Draco Malfoy avait un sourire triomphant aux lèvres.

Severus Snape qui venait de pénétrer dans la cuisine, s'arrêta net. Il observa la scène qu'il avait devant lui un moment, puis recula lentement et sorti de la pièce.

Tout en se dirigeant vers le salon pour prendre la cheminée pour se rendre à Poudlard, il souriait en pensant que le problème du compagnon d'Harry était résolu. Le veela avait fait son choix. Harry n'avait peut-être pas encore compris, mais Severus savait que personne ne pouvait toucher un veela ainsi, hormis son compagnon. Et il était certain que Draco, lui, avait parfaitement compris.

Severus arriva directement dans ses appartements à Poudlard. Il en sortit immédiatement et se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur de l'école.

Tout en traversant les couloirs du château, il pensait à ce qu'il avait vu. Il n'était pas très surpris du dénouement de la situation. Il n'avait pas manqué, le matin même de se rendre compte de l'intérêt que Draco portait à Harry.

Il fallait reconnaitre, qu'Harry ne pouvait trouver mieux. Draco était un jeune homme magnifique, et faisait certainement partie des sorciers les plus puissants de sa génération. Bien sûr, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que la chose évolue aussi vite, mais il devait reconnaitre que Draco, en bon serpentard, avait su manœuvrer.

Severus arriva devant la statue de la gargouille. Il donna le mot de passe, la statue s'écarta, et le mur, qui se situait derrière se sépara en deux, révélant des escaliers de pierre en colimaçon qui montèrent seuls dès que Severus posa le pied dessus.

Arrivé en haut, il déboucha devant une porte de chêne avec un marteau d'airain en forme de griffon.  
Severus frappa, et la porte s'ouvrit sur une large pièce circulaire.

Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard, était assis à son bureau. C'était un grand bureau aux pieds en forme de serres dont la surface était totalement recouverte de parchemins, encre, plumes et autre bric-à-brac, qui étaient sûrement des pièces de grande valeur.

Sur son perchoir, Fumsech, le phénix, se mit à siffler, un chant mélodieux comme pour saluer le professeur de potion.

- Severus ! C'est un plaisir de vous voir, même si ne pensais pas vous revoir avant la fin du mois. Asseyez-vous et dites-moi ce qui vous amène. Mais je manque à toutes mes obligations ! Vous prendrez bien un thé n'est-ce pas ?

- Bonjour Albus répondit Severus en s'asseyant. Un thé, oui volontiers.

Le directeur conjura une table basse, sur laquelle apparurent une théière et deux tasses. Il servit Severus, puis se servit lui-même et s'installa en face du professeur.

- Eh bien Severus, je suppose que ce n'est pas une simple visite de courtoisie ? Reprit, le directeur.

Severus Snape regarda celui qu'il surnommait dans son for « le vieux fou ». Il avait choisi de se tenir le plus près possible de la vérité, dans ce qu'il allait raconter, afin que le directeur ne puisse déceler aucune omission.

C'est ainsi que Severus raconta la rencontre avec Lily Potter et le lien qu'elle avait créé entre lui et Harry, sans entrer dans le détail de tout ce que Lily lui avait raconté. Il expliqua ensuite être allé chercher Harry chez les Dursley. Et enfin, il informa le directeur qu'Harry avait reçu un héritage magique, qui avait un peu augmenté sa puissance. Il ajouta, afin de paraitre plus crédible, que le sort que Lily avait utilisé, pour le lié à Harry, avait eu pour conséquence une certaine transformation physique du jeune homme.

Albus Dumbledore avait écouté attentivement Severus. À la fin des explications, il se leva et se dirigea vers une armoire de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Severus le regarda faire sans un mot. Il savait très bien que le directeur allait prendre : le livre de Poudlard, ou étaient inscrits magiquement tous les enfants sorciers scolarisés à l'école de sorcellerie.

Albus Dumbledore posa le livre sur son bureau et fit un geste de sa baguette au-dessus du livre.

Celui-ci s'ouvrit de lui-même sur une page en particulier.

Sur celle-ci, il était écrit :

_Harry Evan James Potter Prince,  
Né le 31 juillet 1980,  
Mère : Lily Evans, (décédée),  
Pères : James Potter (décédé) et Severus Snape Prince,  
Tuteur Légal : Son père - Severus Snape Prince,  
Résidence : Manoir Prince, Wiltshire, Angleterre.  
_  
- Je dois dire que pour une surprise, c'en est une ! dit le directeur.

Le directeur resta un moment silencieux, regardant le professeur dans les yeux, il reprit :

- Severus, vous comprenez sans doute que tout ceci, va nous poser de grands problèmes. Il va de soi qu'il va falloir cacher à tous la nouvelle condition familiale d'Harry. Si cela se savait votre rôle d'espion serait compromis. Harry doit retourner sans délai chez sa famille à Privet Drive pour sa protection. Je le testerais à la rentrée pour vérifier ce que cet héritage magique lui a apporté. Je vous remercie d'être venu me voir, mais vous auriez dû venir avant ! Harry aurait pu être en danger au Manoir Prince ! Enfin tout, c'est bien passé, je vais régler tout cela, et ramener moi-même, Harry chez son oncle.

Severus avait laissé le directeur parler sans l'interrompre. Il n'avait jamais été dupe, il savait que le vieux fou était un grand manipulateur. Il en faisait lui-même les frais, depuis plus de vingt ans !

Mais Lily lui avait offert une famille. Le garçon, qu'il avait toujours pris pour un enfant trop gâté, copie conforme de son père, s'était révélé un jeune homme responsable et un enfant maltraité. Harry lui faisait confiance, et Severus ne le trahirait pas.

- Je ne crois pas Albus, répondit-il. Harry est maintenant mon fils, il est sous mon autorité. Sa famille, c'est moi. Harry restera au manoir Prince. Mon rôle d'espion est terminé ! À partir de maintenant, je m'occuperais de mon fils, j'en ai fait la promesse à Lily. Elle m'a pardonné sa mort, je ne la décevrais pas avec Harry. Je suis venu aujourd'hui, simplement vous informer des derniers évènements. Mais plus aucune décision concernant Harry ne sera prise sans mon consentement.

- Allons! ne faites pas l'enfant Severus ! Vous rendez vous compte, des conséquences de ce que vous voulez faire ?

- J'en suis tout à fait conscient Albus ! Cette discussion est terminée. Nous nous reverrons en fin de mois. Ah, j'oubliais ! Quand vous exposerez tout cela aux membres de l'ordre, n'omettez pas de leur expliquer pourquoi vous avez laissé Harry chez cette famille de moldus qui le battait, ne le nourrissais pas et le considérait plus mal qu'un elfe de maison. Je suis certain qu'ils seront très intéressés.

Sur ces mots, Severus Snape se leva et quitta le bureau. Tout en retournant vers les cachots, Severus se disait qu'il allait lui falloir être très vigilant à la rentrée avec Harry. Dumbledore n'en resterait pas là, il était évident qu'il ferait tout pour récupérer le gamin.

Pendant ce temps au manoir Prince, Harry et Draco, avaient décidé d'aller voler un peu pour profiter de cette superbe journée d'août.

Dans le parc du Manoir, Harry fit la connaissance d'Alpha, l'elfe chargé de l'entretien des jardins. Celui-ci lui indiqua la remise ou étaient rangés les balais et les deux jeunes hommes allèrent ensemble choisir un balai.

Après une bonne heure de vol, essoufflés mais ravis, les deux garçons décidèrent de se poser.

Harry se sentait bien. Il posa son balai près de lui et s'allongea dans l'herbe.

Draco s'assit lui aussi à côté d'Harry.

Ils restèrent tous les deux silencieux un moment, puis Harry demanda :

- À quoi tu penses là ?

- Que je peux toujours m'accrocher avant de te battre au Quidditch ?

Harry se mit à rire.

- Tu reconnais ma supériorité Malfoy ?

- Seulement au Quidditch Potter ! Seulement au Quidditch ... Répondit Draco de sa voix trainante, mais avec un sourire collé aux lèvres.

Ils restèrent silencieux encore un moment.

- J'ai des ailes reprit soudain Harry.

- Je sais répondit Draco.

- Je sais que tu sais. Mais, je ne les ai pas encore vues, seulement le dessin sur mon dos.

- Harry ... Draco ne continua pas sa phrase.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Harry en se tournant vers lui.

Draco se mordit les lèvres, en baissant la tête. Puis, se tournant vers Harry, il demanda :

- Est-ce-que tu voudrais me montrer tes ailes ? Je veux dire ... le dessin ?

Harry hésita, mais quelque chose au fonds de lui, le poussait à accepter. Il sentait que c'était nécessaire, que Draco pouvait ... Non ! Devait voir ses ailes !

Sans ajouter un mot, il retira son tee-shirt et présenta son dos à Draco.

Le dessin englobait tout le dos d'Harry. Les couleurs allaient du violet au doré.

- C'est magnifique Harry. Ces couleurs sont splendides !

- Les couleurs ont changé dit Harry. Quand je me suis réveillé ce matin, elles étaient entièrement noires. Et tout à l'heure, quand je suis allé me changer pour voler, elles étaient comme ça ! C'est toujours violet et doré ?

- Oui répondit Draco.

Sans réfléchir, Draco avança sa main et effleura du bout des doigts le dessin. Harry ne put retenir un frémissement. La caresse était douce.

- Je ne sais pas ce que je vais dire aux copains quand ils verront ça dans le dortoir ! Dit Harry embarrassé.

Draco saisit immédiatement Harry par les épaules et le ramena contre lui.

- Tu ne diras rien, car personne ne les verra ! Je ne veux pas que tu te promènes torse nu devant les autres. Souffla-t-il dans le cou d'Harry.

Harry se tendit. Ça recommençait ! Il se sentait bizarre, partager entre une envie quasi irrésistible de ne pas contrarier Draco, et celle de l'envoyé paître !

- C'est dangereux Harry, ajouta ce dernier. Quelqu'un pourrait deviner ta nature ... et ... je ne veux pas que les autres te regardent.

Il tenait toujours Harry contre lui. Draco accentua la pression de ses bras et reprit :

- Harry, tu dois te rendre compte qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous depuis ce matin ! Je ne vais pas te brusquer, mais je sais que toi aussi, tu ressens quelque chose.

Harry ne répondit pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il ressentait ? Il était évident que depuis le matin, il ne se comportait pas normalement avec Draco. Etait-ce sa nature veela ? Et si c'était bien ça, qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?

Tout d'un coup Harry ne voulait plus trouver la réponse. Il se tendit et se dégagea des bras de Draco.

- Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de rentrer dit-il en se relevant. Severus ne va pas tarder et je veux savoir comment ça s'est passé avec Dumbledore.

Harry savait qu'en faisant cela, il fuyait. Mais il n'avait visiblement pas les idées claires en présence de Draco. Alors il décida de réfléchir plus tard.

Draco, non plus n'insista pas. Jouant le jeu, il se releva lui aussi, et les deux garçons décidèrent d'aller manger quelque chose en attendant Severus.

Quand Severus arriva, la première chose qu'il entendit fut le rire des deux jeunes gens qui avaient décidé de passer le temps en se racontant les frasques de chacun à Poudlard.

Il suivit le son des rires, et retrouva les garçons attablés dans la cuisine, qu'ils semblaient préférer à la salle à manger. Il les regarda un instant et sourit. Personne en les voyants-là, pensa-t-il, ne pourrait soupçonner que ces deux-là étaient ennemis la veille !

- Draco, Harry, je vois que tout va bien pour vous !

- Severus ! Dit aussitôt Harry. Vous avez rencontré Dumbledore ?

- Oui c'est fait. Répondit Severus

- Et alors ? Continua Draco.

Severus narra sa rencontre avec le directeur sans rien omettre. Si Harry avait vécu entouré de mensonge jusqu'à ce jour, il tenait quant à lui à baser la relation avec son fils sur la confiance.

Harry était outré des paroles de son ancien mentor. Il réalisait vraiment que le directeur avait été au courant de sa condition chez les Dursley et l'avait malgré tout laissé là-bas intentionnellement.

Draco, lui, se disait qu'il s'était vraiment trompé sur tous les tableaux vis-à-vis d'Harry, puisque contrairement à ce qu'il croyait, Harry n'était pas le protéger de Dumbledore, mais seulement un pion de plus.

Afin de détendre l'atmosphère, Severus demanda aux garçons de lui raconter leur après-midi.

La fin de journée passa ainsi tranquillement, chacun évitant les sujets plus graves.  
Harry découvrit que Severus avait de l'humour, chose inconcevable pour lui avant !

Severus pour sa part ne put que remarquer les regards que Draco jetaient à Harry, et les efforts de ce dernier pour ne pas regarder Draco.


End file.
